Obito's life
by Angelbloodlover
Summary: What if Obito was a female Uchiha, stuck in a team with Minato Namikaze as her sensei and Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara as her team mates? How would the team dynamics be with a female Obito? Would history change? Or would it repeat all over again? Female!Obito!
1. Prologue: The Beginning

This is the prologue of the first chapter of Obito's life. If there are people who wants to say something useful about this history, review. Now, sit back and enjoy reading my story.

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning**

_~ To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all. - Oscar Wilde_

On a hot, nice day in Konoha two shadows could be seen hopping from roof to roof, more precisely one shadow holding the other one. These two were known as the members of the Uchiha Clan, aka Daisuke and Rya Uchiha. The question about why the two of them are out instead of being in their Compound was as simple as making eggs for breakfast. The woman was pregnant from her lover. Five minutes ago her water broke which meant that the baby - which was a baby girl by the way - was ready to meet her parents and learn to live in this harsh world.

"Dai-suke ... Ugh ... I can't ..." Rya groaned in pain, dropping her head on his shoulder. She just wanted to get the child out already. It was painful, _too _painful. She didn't know that it would be like this. How wrong she was...

"Hang in there, Rya-chan. We're almost there." He encouraged his wife while using more chakra to speed up his running. He was afraid of losing her. Since the moment he saw her water break he started to go all crazy from nervousness, happiness, joy, ... All those emotions mixed together. He felt like screaming from the stress and laughing like a lunatic since his wife and he waited for this moment ever since they met each other. From the beginning he knew that she was the one for him. She was perfect, filling him up completely.

He let a small smile appear on his face as he already recognized the big building as Konoha's Hospital. He sped up even more and prayed to Kami that everything went smoothly and by the end of it his family would've been expanded. He couldn't wait to get a hold on his daughter. Although he did felt guilty thinking about the positive stuff, knowing that his wife would have to endure a lot of pain. He supressed shuddering in horror as he remembered the stories his friends told him about the last stage of the pregnancy. But all would be worth it. Soon ...

He sighed in relief when he stopped in front of the big entrance. Without another thought he ran straight to the receptionist where a woman was reading a magazine but that was left forgotten as she locked eyes with him. He knew what she was thinking about it and was glad people in the hospital were professional in their medical knowledge. All thanks to the famous Slug Princess, aka Tsunade Senju who was famous for her exceptional medical skills.

"Attention, all available nurses head towards the main hall. We have an emergency, I recall we have an emergency." The woman shouted in the speaker.

Immediately nurses came running with a stretcher, laid down Rya on the stretcher and headed towards the emergency room. When Daisuke followed them he was stopped by another nurse.

"Why not?" He asked in slight anger. "That's my wife over there."

The nurse took a step back, feeling a bit scared by the killer intent the shinobi was releasing. "I wanted to ask you a few quick questions." The woman asked in a shaky voice.

Daisuke took a deep breath and pushed his killer intent along with his anger away. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Ehh... Right. Do you have a phobia for blood?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and answered in a cold, emotionless voice which was a tradition along the Uchiha men. "Shinobi's are known to kill people so blood doesn;t matter to me." He answered in a matter-of-fact-voice.

"I can assure you this is something worse than a shinobi fight. Well, you've been warned..." The nurse snapped back, feeling her temper starting to rise. She didn't like it when people were all using her to get their frustration out.

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Push, Uchiha-san. That's good, keep doing that." The doctor encouraged Rya.

Rya kept pushing and screaming with all her might while at the same time she was cussing her lover out. "This is all your fault, Dai-baka!"

Daisuke cringed when she squeezed his hands a bit too hard for his liking. And oh Kami all the blood was just too much. Fighting with a S-class nin would be better than this horror movie. With his free hand he used the seals for a shadow clone so he could get a good view from the front. Something in the back of his mind told him that this was a bad idea but he wanted to see her little head.

_Poof._

His clone walked towards - not too close to the doctor since that woman gave him a nasty glare - the back so he had a good view. He frowned when he saw how his clone turned a deathly pale white. Surely it couldn't be that bad, right? Well, he was in for a big surprise.

"Kami, this hurts like a bitch! I'll never want a baby ever again!" Rya shouted in blind anger.

The poor man flinched every time he felt/hear his bones shatter one by one. If this was the beginning then he feared for the worst. _'Kami help me through this.'_

**_In the meantime with the clone_**

The clone wanted nothing more than to turn his back from all of this craziness and run the hell away from all of this but instead he was ordered by his boss to watch _this_. He felt like punching himself hard enough in the stomach to make himself disappear but that was a no-do for him. Like all shadow clones they were bound to fulfill their mission even at the cost of their mental aspect.

Rya's cry interrupted his thoughts and he watched with horror as the baby _pushed_ herself out of her mother's vagina. He was not used to see things _pop _out of his wife's vagina, only getting in. He knew that this would haunt him for the rest of his entire life and worst was that his Sharingan was active. His eyes widened at that statement and with that he saw the baby coming out, taking her first breath by crying. Now this was something he couldn't get enough of. And the most beautiful thing was his wife who was glowing like an angel. This was perfect for him.

How he wished he could paint this memorable memory but unfortunately he couldn't paint even if his life depended on it.

With another _poof_ he disappeared, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

_- With the real Daisuke and the others - _

Daisuke sighed in relief when everything was over. He was too young to witness this all. Sadly, Kami hated him because at that moment all the memories from the shadow clone came into his brain which caused his relief turn into horror. With a girly scream he fainted right in the birth room which caused Rya giggle in glee while she was thinking along the lines of, _'Ha! Whoever said women were weak and men strong should witness this moment. Ah, somehow I should feel guilty ...'_

The doctor shook his head in disappointment. _'That was a Uchiha? Rather a Uchiha baby.' _With a scoff she turned back to her tired patient.

"We'll let you rest here for three more days just to be sure."

Rya's face turned into worry but before it could escalate the doctor assured her that everything was fine with her and that it was protocol for every women who gives birth.

Rya sighed in relief and was glad everything was over but although she was scared of letting her baby girl loose into this dangerous world. In her womb her baby would be safe. Safe from all the terrifying things in the world. Unfortunately that was too good to be true. Shaking her head at her husband's antics, she cradled the girl safe into her arms, crying from joy. "Obito Uchiha, you'll grow into a special strong woman."

The baby snuggled closer towards the warmth of her mother as she hid her face from the falling tears.

Rya looked up as she saw a nurse walk in the room, "Uchiha-san, we have to move you to another room since this one will be cleaned."

The said woman nodded and gave a tired smile. "Thank you for everything."

The nurse returned the gesture by smiling brightly. "We did our duty, Uchiha-san. Now, these other nurses will take you to your new room." When she saw the woman glance in her husband's direction she assured her that he would be taken to another room for _recuperation._ Rya giggled and let the other nurses lead her band her baby girl to another room.

When the nurse was sure the woman had left the room, she quickly called the cleaners, "Guys, make sure you clean this all up."

One of them looked confused towards Daisuke who was still knock-out from the memories he received from his clone. The nurse grinned devilishly, making the cleaners shivers from what they were not sure. "Oh, him. He's trash."

The cleaners didn't dare to question her authority and threw the poor man in the garbage. When their work was finished they quickly ran away as if their life depended on it - and by no means their life **did** depend on it - as the nurse laughed maniacal while thinking how her revenge was sated.

**_After two hours_**

A groan was heard from a garbage can.

Three.

Two.

One.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

To say that Daisuke was furious was an understatement. Unfortunately, the culprit was never found, much to Rya's amusement.


	2. Chapter 1: The Unwanted Visitors

**LittleRedRaccoon - Thanks, and I'm not sure if my Obito will have lots of love in her life as you can read in the second chapter of my story. Anyways, glad to be of service ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life was never fair to her...**

_~ Whoever said life was going to be easy must be stupid - Unknown_

**_Age one_**

Little Obito was gurgling in happiness seeing both of her parents together. "Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" She yelled while wobbling towards them.

Rya giggled in joy seeing her little princess walk towards them. She could practically feel the pride in Daisukes eyes. "Obi-chan, come to kaa-chan."

Daisuke chuckled when the girl almost fell but thankfully she quickly regained her balance. "Kaa-chan impatient!" The girl accused her mother while pouting cutely.

Daisuke raised both of his eye brows and Rya looked with wide eyes at her small girl who used the word 'impatient' like a grown-up would. Looking at her husband she knew he was thinking the same like her. She had a feeling that _if_ the Uchiha Elders would notice how intelligent the girl was for her age then they would demand her to be subscribed for an early Kunoichi Training Program. Something she didn't wish upon her little princess. She quickly picked her girl up, looked around in suspicion and both left the park to their safe heaven called home. She would not let those old geezers get their filthy hands on her little Obi-chan even if she would become a nuke-nin. She would protect her child at the cost of her own life.

**_Age two_**

Obito was clapping her hands as she blew the candles out. On the cake were two candles.

Rya smiled softly at her baby girl. "My little princess is growing - sniff, sniff - too fast... Don't you think too, Dai-kun?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous Rya-chan. She's only two years old. You got enough years ahead of you. Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm not being ridiculous, just the thought of Obi-chan getting all big and beautiful makes me want to cry." Something popped into her head, "And the many boys who would run after her. What are they called again...? Aha! _Fan boys._"

A smirk appeared on her face when her husband's eye was twitching violently. He quickly lifted her girl up and cradled him safely in her arms. "No boy will go out with her until she's forty!" He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Rya giggled seeing her husband going into protective mode. _'Just you wait, Daisuke. In a few more years you're going to kick off the boys from her.'_

**_Age three_**

"Tou-chan, look!" Three year-old Obito shouted in joy.

Daisuke turned around and what he saw made his jaw slack on the floor and his eyes widen like saucers.

Obito was throwing _sharp _kunai's towards their Cherry Blossom tree and the most surprising thing was that it hit near the bull's-eye. "Damnit! Obito, you weren't suppose to be that good!" He cursed even though knowing that his little girl would pick them up. If Rya was here then she would be lecturing him about cursing in front of a toddler and then to treat him further with some nice _physical _treatment.

He cursed again when he saw that Obito was ready to cry her eyes out. "Did I do something bad, tou-chan?"

She sniffed loudly while rubbing her eyes. As if Kami didn't hate him enough Rya walked out and came in their personal training area looking very worried. "Obi-chan? What happened Daisuke? Why is she crying?"

Daisuke took a deep breath, knowing that he would be needing it, "She just threw a kunai."

When Rya raised her eye brow, he pointed towards the tree where the kunai was.

When he heard her loud gasp he sighed again because he knew that Rya would be making an even bigger fuss about it. He was really proud on her daughter but he was also afraid for her life. If those noisy Elders would see this then there would be a lot of explaining to do about why they hid such a good asset from the uchiha Clan and that was something he wasn't keen on.

He felt a cold shiver run along his body. _'Weird... It was warm seconds ago.' _Then a huge killer intent attacked him, making him choke for air.

His instincts told him to run but he shrugged that off since this was his home. But the moment he turned around he cursed himself for ignoring his instincts. Rya looked ready to rip of his throat. "You said what to Obi-chan?" She asked in a dark, menacing voice.

When she attacked him he saw his life flash in front of him. _'Women are so troublesome.'_

_**Age four**_

Since the kunai incident, Daisuke and Rya started to train their daughter step by step. It seemed their daughter had a knack on being a small prodigy and they were proud of her. Really proud. Since she was a girl she had good chakra control, the same as with her mother, and fortunately for her, her stamina was quite good, excellent even for a girl. They only trained her on raising her chakra control and making her physically stronger. Of course, there were limits since she was just a small four-year old girl.

"That's it, Obi-chan. After this lap we'll stop for today and end it with ice-cream." Rya suggested to the panting girl who soon after hearing ice-cream sped up more, wanting to get it as soon as possible.

Daisuke looked at his daughter and couldn't help but be proud of her stamina, "Dam- Euhm, I _meant_ that her stamina is quite good." He corrected his mistake as his wife eyed him with a scrutinizing look. When she looked away he let out a sigh of relief. He had to be careful otherwise he would get the same treatment as the previous year and that was something he didn't wish to be replayed.

"Kaa-chan, I'm done! Let's get ice-cream!" Obito sung in her cutest voice ever. She sure could run if there was something or someone pushing her.

Daisuke followed his singing daughter and cooing wife towards the ice-cream stand. _'Will that woman ever stop being so dramatic?'_

**_Age five_**

Obito Uchiha didn't show anything important until on that fateful day when she became five years old...

Daisuke, Rya and Obito were coming back from their trip in the Land of Tea when they suddenly noticed something in the bushes. Daisuke didn't take any chances nor did Rya as they both stood in front of their daughter, the result of their love, with their Sharingan on. "Rya, don't do anything reckless."

Rya looked worriedly towards her daughter who also took a defensive stance, just like she had been taught and nodded. But still her little girl was too young to see people getting killed in front of her. She had to be careful on not making it _too _gruesome or her daughter would be having some issues when she'll grow up.

Six figures popped out of the bushes and seeing the scratches on their head band - with a Mist symbol on it - Rya cursed the depths of hell for being such an unlucky woman. Why did they have to come at this moment? Why did this have to happen? Why did they have to be coming from Mist? Uchiha's were known to have a Fire affinity. Again she cursed her bad luck.

She had a very bad feeling about all of this.

A chill ran through her spine and as if on cue the nuke-nins started laughing.

Glaring at them with her Sharingan on, she opened her mouth but one of those men was way faster. "Look what we have found here. A Sharingan family. I think we hit the jackpot, guys."

Another one eyed Rya with a lecherous look, smiling at her with a glint in his eyes, "And look at that gorgeous Uchiha woman," Licking his lips as if he was hungry he added. "I think I'll be having some company tonight, some very _nice_ company indeed."

Daisuke stepped in front of Rya, trying to cover her body up from the disgusting men. He looked ready to rip off their throat, but charging like a madman won't do anyone good. He had to force himself to calm down. His wife and baby girl were counting on him. "If one of you scums dare to touch my wife or daughter I'll _kill_ you." His voice changed into one who met many wars, one of a veteran.

The shiver that run up and down her body made goose bumps appear on her arms. She did_ not_ like this at all. Her gut told her to run the hell away from here but there was one problem, namely the six nuke-nins who now didn't look like they were letting them go anytime soon. Observing her surrounding carefully she spotted some paper tags on the trees. She narrowed her eyes to see them better and unfortunately for her, the bastards had placed paper tags and wires around them.

They were surrounded with zero percent chance of running. It seemed as if they had knew we were coming, as if they had planned this beforehand. Sending some special signs to her husband, she pushed Obito gently behind her. _Target? Papertags and ninja wires. Planned beforehand? Suspicious._

Daisuke narrowed his eyes and growled lowly, making Obito shake a bit. The little girl was afraid of these scary-looking strangers, afraid that they might hurt her parents or herself. She knew that she had to be calm but doing all of this in theory seemed so much easier than in life. Who was she kidding? She was only a little girl, she didn't want this. She just wanted to go back home and snuggle closer to her dad and mom.

"Uchiha men, I'll kill you, rip off your precious Sharingan eyes, transplant it into mine and then I'll fuck your wife brainless. Don't worry once your little girl grows up I'll take good care of her." Unfortunately for her Kami wasn't on her side and one of the nuke-nins charged forward with a war cry, towards Daisuke who was ready for anything. Rya was forcing herself to stay calm and rational because once a ninja looses his calm demeanor then everything will go down.

Glancing at her Obi-chan, she prayed for Kami to protect her from these scumbag.

"Daisuke, don't let them get to you." Rya said calmly, which frankly made even herself surprised. She didn't know she could be that calm while trying to protect her family from enemies.

"Don't worry, Rya-chan, I'll protect you both with my life." She could practically feel the sincerity, the love, the warmth in it. Tears started to leak down but she forced them down. Now was no time to start crying like a baby.

And the clash of kunai started, filling the air with metal sounds.

* * *

As you can see, I made you guys peep into the life of Obito and her parents. You'll see why she became like the girl she'll grow up. As with the boy version, he had no loving parents but I made female Obito be loved by her parents and getting trained by them while the boy Obito didn't. He was an outcast, the black sheep of the Uchiha Clan, the one no one wanted to be seen with, which was a pity. Obito was a very loyal, loving boy who could worm into your heart like with Naruto. This is in honour for Obito who died at the age of twelve-thirteen.


	3. Chapter 2: Sharingan

**Chapter 2: Sharingan!**

_~ You'll become stronger when you're protecting your precious people. – Haku_

Obito looked with scared eyes as her father was fighting off four shinobi's and her mother the other two but it didn't look good. Tears were rolling down her pale, chubby cheeks, feeling like something was constricting her lungs, making her unable to breathe properly. What should she do? Or better yet what could she _do_. She was small and fragile; they could snap her neck with one twist of their hands.

Her mother rolled to the left side, avoiding a nasty cut to her right shoulder and leaped up at the nearest nin, slashing with her kunai. A small smile appeared on her face as she beamed at how strong her parents were. It was two against six, normally logic would say those two would get squashed like a bug but this time her heart was winning. Her parents will win.

They _had_ to.

Looking at her father, she saw that he was faring very well especially seeing that he was against four of them. When he was unexpectedly kicked in the gut and slammed against a tree she couldn't help but flinch and scream his name loudly. "Tou-chan!" He was struggling but it would be too late. Those nins were advancing too fast for him, he needed more time. She needed to do something.

Anything.

_Thinkthinkthink._

At her left side she saw small pebbles, sharp and painful if aimed with great accuracy. She picked them up with haste, sending nervous glances to her father as he was still struggling, his chest heaving too fast, meaning that the kick punctured his lungs. She didn't know and that was making her terrified by the second. Fear for the unknown, she had read in one of those books her mother liked very much. Gripping the pebbles hard, she aimed it at the nearest nin who was approaching her father, screaming loudly. "Leave my father alone!"

The shinobi's stiffened, turned around and glared harshly at her while the one who was hit looked pissed beyond words. "You little bitch. I'll enjoy ripping you in tiny pieces." His friends were laughing as their attention shifted from her father to her. She was kind of glad and nervous but she didn't let it show on her face. She kept a cool mask as she assessed her own situation. She was facing a Chunin-Jounin level shinobi while she was a newbie, not even Genin.

It didn't look like it was in her advantage this time. Sighing, she tried to formulate a plan but couldn't come up with anything. They were physically stronger and had more experience than her. Then what could she _do?_

"Not so tough anymore, heh…" A cruel smirk flashed on his face as his grip on the kunai tightened even more, preparing for the last slash.

_No! _She wouldn't go down without a fight. She would protect her family, her father and mother who loved her more than their own life. She owed them her life. Her father was recuperating fast but not fast enough to help her. His face was pained as he forced himself to get up and he kept glancing in her direction. Determination was seeping into his eyes and it seemed his energy was increasing. But for now she was on her own. "Less talking and more fighting." Obito provoked the giant idiot with taunts and it seemed it was working.

The giant was getting annoyed, that much was obvious but she ignored the pang of fear that pushed everything away, even when he lifted his fist ready to smash her brains in she couldn't move. What _now_?

"Heh… pitiful." He harshly whispered and his fist came down as Obito watched everything slow down.

Her father screaming to her to move, her mother who looked shocked and started running towards her only to be surrounded by the two as they forced her to fight. The shinobi's were waiting eagerly for the blood to cover the green lush grass. Obito didn't know why everything was slowing down but she felt a bit more confident than before and rolled out-of-the-way as her mind screamed loudly: _NOW!_ When the giant fist reached the ground it was smashed into a small crater. _If _it were her she would've been dead meat already. Gulping, she took her fighting stance, feeling better than before.

She concentrated hard on her chakra, feeling the power surge through her veins and aimed a punch towards the man's crotch. If she remembered well her mother had advised her to attack grown-up men in this particularly place. She didn't know why only that it worked effectively, seeing as her father was knocked out with one hard punch from her mother.

"_Kaa-chan, where is the weak spot of tou-chan?" Obito asked her mother, her head tilted to the left side, accentuating her cuteness. _

_Rya giggled loudly, making Obito wonder what was so funny. A frown appeared on her face as the laughter didn't stop. "Kaa-chan?" _

_Rya stopped giggling, although she still had to stifle them. "That's a question you'll know later when you grow up." _

_Silence was ensued again but the little girl wasn't satisfied with that answer and kept repeating the same question over and over. What was so secret about a weak spot? Wasn't she important enough to be trusted? Did they love her? It didn't seem like if they didn't tell her something like that. Didn't they trust her? _

…

_Tears were leaking her wide, onyx black eyes as she looked at her mother, lips trembling. "Kaa-chan, don't you love me?" The child sniffled, looking at her mother with big teary eyes, making her look very irresistible. _

_Rya stiffened and then panic burst loose; she was shaking her head as she embraced her little flower, whispering soft and gentle words constantly. "Of course, I love you- no, we love you very much, my little princess." Her fingers were drawing circles on Obito's back, soothing the frantic child. Rya felt so stupid, how could she say it in that way? It was a child for Kami's sake and yet she didn't tell it properly. Her little girl misunderstood and thought she wasn't loyal. Looking at Obito, she gave her a gentle smile, wiping away the tears on her chubby cheeks. _

"_So cute." Rya cooed, lifting the girl up and walking towards their house. Seeing Daisuke there, polishing his kunai, made her think of a brilliant plan. "Obi-chan, look very carefully. I'll show you tou-chan's secret weakness but don't tell anyone." _

_The girl's eyes widened like saucers as she kept bobbing her head up and down, eyes shining with anticipation and excitement. A harsh whisper made her look back to Daisuke who had nicked his thumb rather deeply, glaring at the bloodied kunai in his hands. At that moment she should have ran up to her husband, healing his thumb but she didn't. _

_Only two words were repeating in her head continuously, making her _so _furious. _

"_Damn it!"_

_Damn it._

_**Damn it.**_

_At first she wanted to show Obito a little weakness of him but now she was so mad that she would give him something to think about. Something very painful. A devilish smirk appeared on her face and she nudged Obito to step forward. "Go distract your father, greet him or something," She crossed her arms, waiting till Obito embraced her father and greeted him exciting, her eyes glancing back to Rya who was walking towards Daisuke, smirk still plastered on her face. _

"_Dai-kun?" Rya spoke sweetly, wiping the smirk op her face and changed it for a soft smile._

_Daisuke grinned widely, seeing his beautiful wife coming towards him with a gentle aura around her. It made him puff out his chest in pride for she was all his. And of course, little Obi-chan. _

_He stood up, opening his arms, waiting for her to embrace him but what he got was something he didn't foresee, not even with his Sharingan would he see this. Tears were leaking in his eyes and just as he was about to grip it, Rya's angry voice stopped him, "If I were you I wouldn't do that. Obito is looking."_

_Daisuke cursed inwardly as the pain made him see black spots. He couldn't think straight anymore. How old was he anyway?_

…

_26? No, 22. Or was it 23? _

_With that he dropped on the ground with a very unmanly shriek, making Obito jump in the air as she was frantically running around her father, yelling that he was hurt. Rya stopped her daughter who was on the verge of tears, smiling softly at him. "Don't worry, tou-chan got beat."_

_Obito rubbed her tears away, looking hopefully at her mother. "With one kick? You sure?"_

"_Yep, that was his weakness." _

_Obito giggled as she heard her father groan in pain, his fingers twitching violently. Her mother soon joined her laughter, filling the clearing with joy and happiness, except for one little Uchiha man. _

_Poor Daisuke, he never was lucky…_

The man's eyes bulged out, almost out of his eye sockets, making Obito feel rather proud for her strength. A string of curses left the man's mouth, making her flinch. If her mother could she would've hit him where the sun doesn't shine, that's what her mother always said about that particular spot. Without another word the man fell on the ground, holding his weak spot tightly, cursing Obito to the depth of hell. Whatever that was she didn't care. She wanted this fighting to stop and get back home. Her heart was beating erratically and her breathing was getting heavier and heavier. She still was a little girl and couldn't stay fit like a grown-up. She had to finish this.

And quickly since a little voice in the back of her mind was telling her that something bad will happen.

Her father was fighting again and he had a little advantage, seeing that she had neutralized one of the men. Her mother knocked one of them out, making it one against one.

Only four left.

What should she do?

As if her mother heard her, she screamed loudly, making Obito jump in the air, "Stay there, Obito! Don't move!"

Her father couldn't stop and look at his daughter, although he wanted nothing more. If he would stop then they would direct their attention to his little girl and he couldn't afford that.

Obito's eyes widened as the man fighting her mother raised a kunai but she avoided it but that wasn't the reason that she was looking in shock. No, the reason was that the kunai came back towards her mother who didn't notice the kunai. But she did. Obito ran and screamed, "Kaa-chan! Kunai behind your back!" trying to get her attention.

Everything seemed to slow down even more. The kunai was almost there. Her mother slowly turned around, her eyes wide as she saw the approaching kunai coming back and then she looked at her daughter who was running towards her, eyes blazing red with two tomoes in both of her eyes with a scared expression on her face. The mist-nin looked at her daughter, grinned savagely and changed direction of the kunai towards Obito. Rya didn't think, only acted as she sprinted towards her daughter, praying to Kami that she would make it. She _would_ make it.

Obito pushed her legs faster, trying to reach her mother but then she stopped. She froze and her mouth parted open but nothing came out.

_Du-dum._

_Du-dum._

She felt something hard against her and then blood.

_Du-dum._

_Du-dum._

…

It was everywhere, on her clothes, her face, her arms, her legs …

…_Du-dum._

Her mother turned around, blood dripping down her legs as her hand was clenching the kunai tightly. A gentle smile on her face as she looked worriedly at her. At that moment her world seemed to stop. Her mother.

_Her_ beautiful, gorgeous mother.

She didn't hear the frantic yell of her father, "RYA!"

Nor did she notice the satisfied smirk on the nin's face who had thrown the kunai to her mother.

Only her bloody tired mother who jumped in between the kunai to save her daughter. Her weak daughter who was worthless.

_Her fault._

"I love you, my little princess." Her mother spoke softly, pouring her love in those words. With that she fell on the ground.

_Thud! All her fault!_

Everything was spinning around her.

_Weak._

Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier by the second.

_A failure._

Her wide eyes were stinging, tears rolling down. A painful ache was making its way up her eyes.

_All her fault her mother got hurt. _

She wanted to rub it but she couldn't move her body, let alone her hands.

_Or worse… dead._

Her breath hitched in her throat and she quickly crouched next to her mother. She didn't care that the man was walking in a confident matter towards her, ready to kill the second Uchiha, a savage grin on his face. "Kaa-chan! Wake up!Kaa-chan!" Obito yelled loudly, shaking her mother roughly but she didn't notice it.

"Kaa-chan, wake up!" She yelled again but got no answers.

Her mother was _dead. DEAD. _Her mother would never smile again. Her mother would never read her stories and tuck her in bed. Her mother would never train her. Her mother would never play with her or pick pretty flowers with her. Her mother would never tickle her every time she hid something from her. Her mother would never kiss her.

Her mother would never come back.

_Deaddeaddeaddead!_

Her breathing was becoming harder and harder, her eyes were aching even more.

_All your fault! _Her mind repeated continuously, every time she would flinch as the voice got louder by the minute. As would the ache in her eyes until she felt as if it was on fire. It was as if her eyes were being cooked. She pushed hard against her eyes, trying to fight the pain off but it didn't work. A sticky substance was mixing with her salty tears, making her fists dirty.

"AAAAH! Make it stop!" She cried out as she was clawing her eyes out.

"It hurts!" She whimpered as the pain got so heavy that she crumbled pitifully on the floor.

"Heh. I'll take away your pain, _little princess._" The man mocked her, using her mother's last words to her. He was stamping on those sacred words of her as if it was rubbish. _Garbage, _that you could throw on the ground and spit on it.

Something snapped inside of her, a monster that was fighting wildly against the weakened cage that got loose. She stopped clawing her eyes out as she looked up at the monster who took her mother from her. Standing up, she glared venomously at him, wanting to burn his eyes off. The pain in her eyes was subduing and she relished in the fact that she could see without the pain.

The man's eyes widened enormously, taking fearful steps back as he looked at her. "M-monster. S-stay a-away from me!"

Obito grinned madly at him, her eye lashes full of blood splotches, her tears stained with whatever it was. "I'm the monster?" She asked innocently as she walked forwards. "You killed my mother and now I'll kill you."

A new power was flowing through her veins, making her feel like she could handle anything. "An eye for an eye~" She sung cutely.

"**A life for a life."** She whispered darkly, a crazy grin on her face as she lifted her index finger towards the man. "Die."

Just like that black fire sprung to life, engulfing the shrieking man who was trying to douse the fire off but that wasn't working. The fire was burning him alive, making him scream louder and louder. She didn't notice the fighting that was stopped in favour of watching the horrible scene that was caused by a little girl. The black fire seemed to vanish into thin air leaving nothing behind, not even the ashes of the burnt corpse, only a disgusting smell that made Obito laugh like a lunatic as she repeated those same words over and over.

"A life for a life~" And then she fainted, tears still flowing down.


	4. Chapter 3: Trauma

**Chapter 3: Trauma**

_~ However light-hearted you try to be about it, the loss of youth, and everything that goes with it, is quite a trauma. – Julian Clary_

Obito groaned in pain, clutching her head. "Kaa-chan..? Tou-chan?" She whimpered pathetically.

Fluttering her eyes open, she looked around, seeing nothing but white. Her heart was stammering loudly as the memories rushed into her. "KAA-CHAN!" She shouted in pain, jumping off the bed and running for the door. She was scared and wanted her mother.

"Kaa-chan?!" She shouted again, opening the door and running outside.

She received odd stares, nurses trying to calm her down but she didn't want their hugs, she didn't want their touches.

"Stay away! KAA-CHAN!" She cried louder, feeling a suspicious wetness staining her cheeks. She didn't care, avoiding the nurses grasps. She didn't know where she was running but she needed to find her mother, she needed her mother's warmth.

"KAA-CHAN!" Obito screamed again, her lips quivering and her hands trembling violently.

An image of dead, lifeless onyx eyes invading her mind. "No! KAA-CHAN!"

She shook her head, trying to shake those scary thoughts away. Her kaa-chan would never leave her, she promised she would stay with her. Forever. Together with tou-chan.

They would stay a family forever and live happily ever after, just like the stories her kaa-chan told her every night.

"KAA-CHAN!" She tripped but stood up again.

"Kaa-chan!" She yelled again, her throat hoarse and dry. Coughing, she called her mother again, receiving no answer.

"Kaa-chan?!" She yelled again, searching frantically in these white corridors, feeling trapped. "Please, kaa-chan.." She whimpered, skidding to the ground. She didn't have the strength left to get up. Her kaa-chan wasn't here. Sobbing loudly, she tried ignoring the nurse's touches, recoiling from her. "Go away. I want my kaa-chan."

The nurse looked at the small child with pity, having heard the story about a Uchiha family who was ambushed.

"Kaa-chan.." Obito sobbed again, her nails digging in her palm. "S-she won't leave me.." Hiccupping, she continued. "N-not me k-kaa-chan.." But deep down she knew she was only forestalling reality, for her mother was gone.

_"I love you, my little princess."_

Those words repeated in her head and each time she flinched, her eyes itching again with that hot and burning feeling. "N-no.. Not kaa-chan.." And then her body started convulsing violently, her pupils dilating, "NOT MY KAA-CHAN!"

_"I love you, my little princess."_

More tears fell down, "KAA-CHAN!"

_"I love you, my little princess."_

More people were surrounding her, bringing forth the darkness. "She is in shock. Quick, hold her down."

She kicked a nurse in her stomach, rolling out of her clutches. "Don't touch me. You're not my kaa-chan!" Obito turned around, running away from the shrieking nurses, running away from this scary place. _I need to find kaa-chan!_ That was her main objective, her personal mission; _find her kaa-chan_.

"STOP! COME BACK!" Hurried footsteps followed her but Obito was determined to get out of their grasp. She turned around a corridor, speeding up but then she stopped. Her eyes going wide as three nurses were waiting in front of her, "Stop this-!" A shriek came next as they watched with horror how a small, five-year old child threw herself through a window.

The glass shattering and falling on the ground, creating a loud noise.

Obito ignored the pain and the glass piercing her skin. Her kaa-chan was even more important. "Wait for me, kaa-chan." Obito spoke in a determination. "I'm coming."

-:-

Daisuke was not having a good day. Not a good day at all. Downing the sake bottle in one gulp, he dropped the bottle, holding the tears back with all his might. Clutching his head, he tried ripping the hair off his scalp.

His wife, his beautiful, gentle wife.

_Gone._

He felt the bitter taste on his tongue and stumbling outside, he ignored the enraged shout of the bartender, throwing up in an alley. He keeled over, vomiting again. Finally, after some torturous moment, he slid against the wall, letting it all out.

Now, Daisuke wasn't a man who drunk to keep his miseries away. He was a man who thought drinking was beneath him but now he could care less about moral things.

His wife was _dead_.

And his daughter was in a _coma_. And the worst thing was the doctors are fearing the worst, they think she wouldn't wake up. His little, beloved Obito would never wake up.

A strangled sob left his throat and he let the tears roll down. "What have I done..?" He whimpered pathetically, hiding his face in shame and self-disgust. If he didn't drag Rya to the Land of Tea then nothing would have happened. She had even told him that she had a bad, tingling feeling about the trip but he didn't listen. Daisuke didn't listen and look how that ended up.

He ignored the stinging behind his eyes, disgusted by it.

"Fuck!" He punched the ground, cursing again.

"FUCK!" He didn't care if someone would see him, he didn't care about the Uchiha name, he didn't care about anything at all..

"Rya.. Obito.."

_"Obito!" Daisuke cried out in horror as he watched his daughter drop unconscious, next to a black burning fire, which was still burning. Cursing vehemently, he threw a kunai and ran towards his daughter, pumping more chakra in his legs. He tumbled on the ground, cursing the missing-nin behind him, his tomoes spinning wildly. "Fuck! Let go!" He kicked the man in his nuts, not an ounce of sympathy in his heart. Rolling to the left, he ignored the other nin, dashing towards his little flower. "OBITO!" _

_His heart was beating erratically, his hands sweating. He flinched when he passed his wife, his bloodied, lifeless wife. Oh Kami, no.. Not Rya-chan.._

_He checked for her pulse, ignoring her bloodied appearance, sighing in relief when he felt her small pulse. She needed immediate treatment. Weaving hand signs, he created another clone, sending it towards the two nin who were dashing towards him. He needed more time, more time.._

_Cursing, he picked her body up, recalling another clone to life who picked his wife up with a forlorn expression. He flinched when her head lolled to the side. As quick as he could he raced towards Konoha, intent on rescuing his little princess, the fruit of his love with Rya, her only remembrance._

_"Obito, stay with me! Do you hear me?!" He shouted frantically, hoping that he would make it._

_No, he _would _make it._

_He hopped on the trees, using more chakra. He knew it was dangerous, seeing how low his chakra was but he had no choice. He didn't care about himself, only his little princess. The worst thing was he couldn't even cry properly. _

Rya-chan..

_Gasping quietly, he struggled with his chakra, pumping more and more and feeling it slip away from his grasp. This was getting dangerous and the- "Looking for us?" _

_"Kuso!"_

_"Didn't anyone tell you that cursing is bad, especially with that beautiful daughter of yours." The other one joined in._

_Their lecherous grins made his blood boil in anger. "Over. My. **Dead**. Body!" He hoisted his daughter over his shoulder, kicking one in his gut. Fortunately, his other clone shouted to him, "Daisuke, left side!"_

_And Daisuke jumped to a left branch, wincing as he saw his previous spot being shattered into million pieces._

_The man smirked, licking his dark lips. "I'll enjoy ripping your heart out."_

_Growling, Daisuke narrowed his eyes, "Try me, bitch!"_

_The man bristled, soon joined by other teammate, "Why you-!" He charged at Daisuke who ducked down, avoiding being skewered with a kunai and got up running at the man, jumping, and then a kick was sent to him in mid-air. The man grunted in pain, tumbling on the ground, his bones cracking. _

_Such an ugly death._

_His teammates didn't bat an eye lash instead he charged at him. _

_Daisuke was getting scared, his energy dwindling away and his chakra almost non-existent. _What to do..?

_He jumped back, sighing in relief when his clone was already gone to Konoha. _By now he should arrive there.. Hopefully, they would arrive on time.

_Until then he had to buy time. "Dickhead, over here." And the best way was to make use of your opponent emotions. _Forgive me, Rya-chan..

_"I'll kill you slowly and then I'll fuck your little princess over there." The man snarled at him, his eyes flashing red._

_Daisuke growled at him, throwing several shuriken at him, aiming for his arms and legs. If he could only immobilize him. The good thing was that his opponent was also tired off the fighting and chasing but the bad thing, he was too._

_That was until a kunai embedded in his throat, his body dropping on the ground, bones breaking and prodding out. _

_Such an unsightly death._

_Daisuke tensed when the bushes rustled, ready to fight with all he got but to his relief, he saw a mop of blonde hair. He recognized that man, one of his good friends. "Minato?"_

_The said blonde nodded sadly, his eyes misty, "Daisuke."_

_No words were changed but Daisuke knew that Minato was hurting for his love. Calling him out, he smiled weakly, "Arigatou."_

_Minato closed his eyes, smiling brightly, making the pain in his chest a bit lighter. "Always for a friend."_

"Daisuke, I knew I would find you here." A warm, gentle voice echoed throughout the alley, making the said man flinch.

He knew who it was, he didn't have to look up to identify him. "What are you doing here?"

Angry. "How can you sit in an alley, wasting yourself with sake while your daughter is running around Konoha, intent on finding her deceased mother?"

Another flinch.

Then his widened, his head shot up, earning him a dizzy feeling. "Ugh.. Say again?!" He cried out, stumbling upwards.

The man helped Daisuke up, draping his arm over his shoulder and walking out the alley. "Your daughter is running around Konoha."

"Shit!" Daisuke cursed, biting his lip. "I'm a failure as a father."

The man, whose hair was shining under the pale moonlight, shook his head, blonde bangs moving with his head, "Stop fretting and let's find your daughter."

Daisuke hung his head down in shame, reprimanding himself for drinking. "I've failed them, Minato.."

"Stop saying those things, you did your best, Daisuke. Don't succumb in a depressed state, your daughter needs you more than ever." Minato lectured his friend, sending him a reassuring smile. "I know you can do it."

Daisuke didn't know how that man could brighten every dark situation but he could. He could feel the smile creeping up his face. He knew he was still recovering but having a friend as Minato would help him heal faster. _Obito, tou-chan is coming. Stay safe!_

"Did Hokage-sama assign other Jounin?" Daisuke asked the future Hokage worriedly.

Nodding, "Hai, I've also send Kakashi to help out."

Smiling weakly, Daisuke nodded, "Arigatou, good friend."

"Anytime."

"Minato, that way."

Arching an eye brow, Minato replied, "You think she'll be there..?"

"Yes, on to it."

-:-

A little, dirty child was running towards her old house, smiling weakly as her house came closer. _Almost there kaa-chan.._

"Kaa-chan.." She whispered softly, trying to pry the door open but it was locked. Fortunately for her, she knew the hidden place. Crouching down, she retrieved the key in the large vase. In the key hole, turning it down and opening the door.

_Creak._

She flinched hearing that. Padding inside, she shivered as she saw the many shadows dance in the house. "K-kaa-chan?"

-:-

"Why did you think she could be here?" Minato asked incredulous, eying the place.

Daisuke sighed softly, disappointment filling his chest. "I thought she may be here since Rya always took her to the park."

"I think she may be at your house." They walked faster towards their new destination.

-:-

"K-kaa-chan..?" Little Obito tried again, shrieking when she saw another shadow dance over the walls. "Kaa-chan, w-won't you c-come..?" Sniffing, "Y-you promised.."

_Creak._

She whirled around, her heart beating rapidly as the door opened. "K-kaa-chan?" She stuttered quietly, padding towards the door, hoping to find her kaa-chan over there. She held her breath in, speeding her pace towards the door. But what she saw made her gasp and then she shrieked loudly, tumbling over and crawling backwards as the person walked towards her, hands held up in defence.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He stated in a monotone voice, pity lacing his words. Those eyes made resembled his so much, it hurt. Ignoring those thoughts, he crouched down, trying to give her a smile but he couldn't. The smile wouldn't come. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes, _appearing _to smile.

Obito crawled backwards, sniffing loudly, "Stay a-away.. I d-don't want to d-die."

The said person narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth in anger, something that made the little girl flinch, her doe eyes going wide. "D-don't h-hurt me.. p-please.." She mumbled out pathetically, the small child within her curling up in a ball, trying to sleep this nightmare away.

"P-please.." She whimpered again.

A soft sigh. "You _father_ is looking for you." The word father gave him a bitter taste, he didn't want to help this pathetic girl who was crying but his sensei had ordered him. Sighing again, he crouched down, "He is worried." He continued in his smooth, dark voice. He was getting impatient with this useless girl.

Breath in and out.

When he looked up, he cursed loudly, the small girl already bolting out the room, running outside.

Sensei would not be happy to hear about this. Clenching his hands, he ran after her. He could _not _fail, not like _him, t_he only person in his world who he idolized

-:-

Obito sniffed loudly, looking behind her as she ran somewhere else, somewhere far away from the scary boy who looked ready to kill her. "K-kaa-chan, h-help me."

A loud voice made her stop, her eyes going wide as she recognized the other person she loved dearly. "TOU-CHAN!" She looked from left to right, stumbling towards the source of the voice. "TOU-CHAN!" Where tou-chan was, kaa-chan was not far behind.

Finally, after some torturing times, she found him stumbling towards her, another man next to him. "Tou-chan!" She screamed again, running towards her father.

"_Oof_!" He grunted with the hard impact which would have sent him sprawled on the ground if it weren't for Minato. Quickly, he snaked his arms around his little daughter, frowning when he saw what state he looked like. "Obito-chan, why did you run away from the hospital?"

Obito's lips quivered, her eyes shimmering with tears, a sight that made Daisuke curse inwardly. "Obito-cha-" "Tou-chan, I want kaa-chan!" The girl interrupted her father, hiding her face in her father's clothes, grimacing at the dirty smell. "Tou-chan, you _reek_."

Daisuke chuckled weakly, stroking her hair, "Tou-chan had a long night."

Looking up, Obito scurried away from the blonde man who noticed her staring, "Who are you?" She hugged her father tightly, glaring at the hands which was holding her father up.

Minato chuckled softly, his voice sounding like the chiming of a bell, melodious and wonderful, "I'm your tou-chan's friend. I helped him searching."

Obito scrunched her nose, looking at her father who nodded with a small smile on his face. "He is right, Obito-chan."

"Fine, but you won't take my tou-chan because I'm the most important person in his life!" Obito declared loudly, snuggling her face in her father's stomach, ignoring the stench radiating from him. She could only feel warm and safe, protected and loved.

Minato frowned, averting his eyes to the trees, "Kakashi-kun, why don't you come down."

It was not a question, more like an order. The boy frowned unhappily, glaring at the weak form of the small girl, "Sensei, _why _did you call me for this?"

Minato's frowned deepened, ignoring Daisuke's growl, "Kakashi-kun, that's not a nice thing to say."

"Tch. I don't care." He crossed his arms, averting his eyes to the trees, hoping he could get away from this stupid place. He could be training for the Chunin Exams instead standing here, doing _nothing. _How could he become stronger like this? How could he earn respect like this?

Obito turned her head around, finding the scary boy from before. Stiffening, she clutched her father's shirt tightly, "Tou-chan, that's the scary boy from before, the one who wanted to hurt me."

Daisuke went rigid, his Sharingan activating from the anger, snarling he narrowed his eyes, "He did _what_, Obito?"

Kakashi scowled in irritation, his eye brows twitching in annoyance. "I was trying to help, stupid girl."

"Kakashi!" Minato's baritone voice filled the air, disapproval clear on his face.

Daisuke narrowed his eyes further, not liking this boy at all. "_Watch your tongue, boy."_

"The same could be said about your d_aughter._" Kakashi replied as fiercely as the older Uchiha.

Obito sniffed quietly, "Tou-chan, can we go find kaa-chan?"

And just like that the tension grew thick, uncomfortable, something that the small child didn't notice but the other three could. Minato looked at Daisuke, his face a ghostly white. "Daisuke, you should tell her."

The black-haired man nodded stiffly, crouching down and with a bated breath, he opened his mouth, stuttering loudly as he looked at the hopeful face of his daughter. "O-Obito.. Kaa-chan.. S-she.." He clenched his fists, his fingers digging in his palm, drawing blood out.

"Tou-chan!" Obito drawled out in impatience, wanting to snuggle in her parents warm bed, sandwiched between her father and mother.

Quietly. "Kaa-chan is no m-more, Obito-chan." He looked away, not daring to see his daughter's fallen expression.

Minato looked away, clenching his fist tightly. Kakashi looked down, remembering his fucked-up childhood.

_A small five-year old boy with shining silver hair, and a black mask hiding the lower part of his face was smiling widely behind his mask. His father would be so proud to hear that he had defeated all his opponents in the Academy, though those annoying fan girls kept following him around for no apparent reason. And the worst thing was when he walked up to them, asking them why they followed him. _

_They did something that surprised even him. _

_..They fainted._

_And when he was walking away, they somehow woke up, squealing and shrieking loudly, making him flinch. _

_Shrugging, he continued, ignoring those weird stares he received from the villagers. His father told him to ignore them but it made him feel a _tiny_ bit scared, the feeling was so cold and chill. He rubbed his arm, speeding his pace up, wanting to get away from those angry looks. Finally, he arrived in front of his porch but the house looked so dark and sinister. He hesitated opening the door, something telling him he shouldn't open it. _Don't go inside.

_But that was ridiculous, his father should be home, like all those other days. A frown marred the small boy as he remembered how his father never went on missions, never went out with his friends…_

_…never smiled._

_Not even towards him. _

_Fake. _

_The smiled he received were fake and it made him sad. His father used to be such a joyfully person, one who enjoyed laughter and spending time with him. But ever since he came back from his last mission, he didn't step a foot out of the house. Kakashi couldn't help it but he was worried. He was worried to lose his father. Clenching his fist, he stuck the key in the hole, turned the knob open and frowned when the door creaked open. This was unusual, the door was always locked._

_He shivered slightly, looking left to right. _

_Nothing._

_Shrugging, he continued, intent on making his father smile and make him proud, he would after reading his improvements. _

_"Tadaima." He pulled his shoes off, putting it beside the door, padding towards the kitchen room where he dropped his school bag, shuddering again. "Tou-san..?" he called loudly._

_Nothing._

_He continued his way towards the living room. "Tou-san?" He called again, his voice small and feeble._

_Inwardly, he was starting to panic, turning around and walking upstairs. "Tou-san!" He tried again, to no avail._

_His heart was beating wildly, his eyes were flickering from left to right, his breathing escalated. "TOU-SAN!" He shouted loudly, hurrying up towards his father's bedroom._

_With a pull, the door opened, and what he saw made him gasp, his breath hitched in his throat, his heart drumming faster. His body trembled violently as the small boy keeled over and threw up. _

_So much red._

_So much blood._

_And the smell._

_Leaning down, he threw again, the smell making him dry heave. Tears rolled down, "T-tou-san.." He whimpered pathetically, shakily getting up and stumbling towards his father._

_This was not real, it was not possible. His father, the White Fang, the one he looked up to, the one he idolized, was dead and lifeless._

_"TOU-SAN!" The small boy cried in agony and anguish as he crawled to his father's dead body, whimpering when his hands were cold, his lips purple, his eyes lolled backwards, no pupil and the white welcoming him. This was not his father.._

_His father, his strong and powerful father who had ruffled his hair this morning, the one who made him promise to stay strong. _

_"TOU_-CHAN!" Kakashi shook his head softly, shaking those bad memories away and cringing as the familiar pain hit him again.

He didn't care about this. He wanted to go home and sleep. Stuffing his hands in pocket, he turned around, "I'm going." He walked away, his head hunched down.

Minato sighed softly, knowing what Kakashi was thinking about, but Daisuke didn't know about Kakashi's childhood, only the fact that he was Konoha's White Fang's son.

"KAA-CHAN IS NOT GONE!" Obito shouted loudly, making the other two jerk their head backwards. She started trashing wildly, "Tou-chan, you're wrong! Kaa-chan promised to stay with me. She said we would stay a family forever!

A strangled sob escaped her tiny lips.

More tears rolled down her red and puffy eyes.

Daisuke didn't know what to do. How could you explain a child, an innocent child who knew nothing about the evil things in this vile world where hatred was bred upon the ninja's. How could you explain death? How? Hugging his daughter closer to him, ignoring her clawing and shrieking, mumbling soothing words. "Don't worry, kaa-chan will stay in your heart forever. She is looking down, protecting us."

Obito whimpered again, clutching her father's jacket, "Kaa-chan.. no.."

Those words kept repeating over and over, stabbing Daisuke in the heart. He couldn't stand this, he couldn't stand hearing his carefree daughter speaking in such a desperate and shallow voice. Anything but that.

"Don't worry, my little princess, tou-chan will protect you too. That's a promise of a lifetime."

Looking down, he saw Obito falling asleep, her breathing ragged. Sighing weakly, he clutched her closer, mumbling continuously, "I'm sorry.. Forgive me please.. Oh Rya.. I'm so sorry.."

Minato clenched his fist tightly, his knuckles turning white as little droplets of blood tickled down. He felt useless. His friend was next to him, crying and begging and there was nothing he could do. Closing his eyes, he let the tears roll down.

Daisuke didn't move from his spot, whipping forth and back, mumbling repeatedly while holding his dear daughter close to his heart.

That night Obito lost her childish innocence, that night her entire vision of life was shattered, that night she vowed to get revenge.

..For Obito would never be the same.


	5. Chapter 4: Opening Ceremony

**Chapter 4: Opening Ceremony**

_~ Happiness, that grand mistress of the ceremonies in the dance of life, impels us through all its mazes and meanderings, but leads none of us by the same route. – Charles Caleb Colton_

"Are you excited?"

"..No." Obito replied in an emotionless voice.

Daisuke sighed, clutching his daughter's hand tighter, afraid of losing her again. Ever since Obito knew about Rya's death three weeks ago, she closed herself off in her room, her black eyes unresponsive to emotions and her carefree attitude replaced by this …_this persona. _

_This thing _that was impersonating his daughter, an impostor. And yet, he knew that everything chad hanged ever since the moment Rya had died.

Ever since then she didn't get out of her room, asking for books. A lot of books, which were difficult to read for a five-year old child but she didn't care.

During _night-time_, she would scream her lungs off. _Literally_. He had a suspicious feeling her mind was replaying the death of Rya since Obito's Sharingan was activated. Whenever he had tried to talk to her she would say that she didn't want to bother him, stating that she would read a book until she fell in sleep.

During _day-time_, oh Kami, it was just too hard to look at her, bags under her puffy-red eyes, her body had gone too skinny for his taste but she just didn't want to eat. He had to force-feed her, and even then she would eat a minimal amount of food.

"Are you sure? You'll be with other children of your age." He tried again, hoping to receive a _normal _childish behaviour.

Obito stared at her father, hoping he would get the message.

_Blink. Blink._

"..Right. I'll take that as a 'no'." He said, rubbing his left temple with his free hand from the unwanted stress.

And so the trip from the Uchiha clan to the Academy went _eerily _quiet, not once did the two Uchiha's speak, much to Daisuke's annoyance. He felt ashamed of himself that he didn't try harder but he was starting to fear this new Obito. She wasn't his little princess, not the one who smiled brightly at him, making his heart feel lighter.

…No **nothing.**

Trying to avert his attention away from his daughter, he observed the very familiar surroundings.

All the trees were already a forest-green, flowers blooming open, spreading the aromatic scent throughout the area around the Academy. A path where pink petals were scattered gave a very romantic feeling for love couples who would want to take a walk together, especially at night when the stars were shining prettily in the cloudless sky. Daisuke smiled faintly, remembering this place all too well, the place where he had his first date with Rya.

_Daisuke was feeling something he doesn't feel normally. Correction, he doesn't ever feel like this. Nervousness was something he was foreign to, something he didn't even feel when he was fighting another shinobi. It was a very strange phenomenon, something he didn't like and yet the nervousness felt ..right. Pacing back and forth, he searched for the person he longed for, the one who would fill him completely. He had waited so long for this moment to happen, he would not screw this up or his last name won't be a Uchiha._

_As if on cue, the person he had waited for approximately ten minutes arrived looking dashing as ever. Her beautiful glossy black hair shone under the feathery touches of the sun, her onyx eyes lighting up with a warmth he couldn't decipher (yet), her cheeks flushed a cherry-red, her lips a soft pink and oh so _kissable_, her beautiful baby blue kimono with the dark blue obi looked perfect on her slim, muscled body. She waved vigorously at him, her teeth almost blinding him as a wide smile appeared on her face._

_He chuckled softly, lifting his hand up in greetings and waited till she was near him._

_"Ohayou, Dai-kun." She spoke in a melodious voice._

_"Ohayou, Rya-chan."_

_"So where will you take me?" She asked curiously._

_Daisuke smirked, beckoning her closer which she obliged, "You'll see."_

_She pouted, her under lip sticking out, arms crossed over her nice assets. "Dai-kun, you know I can't stand secrets."_

_"I know." He replied mischievously, enjoying the way her face scrunched up in annoyance. Softly, he continued, "Ready, miss Uchiha?" He offered his arm which she accepted happily. _

_"Ready whenever you are, slow poke."_

_Daisuke frowned unhappily at that name. "Hey, I'm not _always _late." He defended himself, glaring playfully at the gorgeous woman next to him._

_"Suuuuure." She drawled out, smirking when he narrowed his eyes. "Like that time at the Academy when you came late to the opening ceremony, or the one where you had to take the exam, or the on-" Daisuke interrupted her quickly, having heard enough, "I get it, but on my offence I had pretty good excuses."_

_Dryly, Rya answered, "You mean the one where you blurt out about helping an old lady with her groceries or the one where you told sensei that you got lost on the road of life?" _

_"Hey! They were pretty good if I may say myself!" Rya blinked her eyes, not agreeing with that fact but Daisuke continued, "Besides we are here on a date and not criticize poor Daisuke's awesome excuses!"_

_"They are lies." Rya countered._

_"Lies, excuses, is there a difference?" When he saw Rya opening her mouth, intent on explaining it further, he hushed her lips, "If we're going to talk about that then we're going to stand here all day. Let's get going, we have a date, Rya-chan." And he dragged her away, smiling inwardly when Rya giggled, walking closer next to him._

Daisuke sighed softly, his heart clenching in pain as he remembered that memory vividly. He had used the Sharingan to memorize her beautiful smile, her gentle eyes, her beautiful lips, her soft hands… Closing his eyes, he felt the pain escalate even further as if his lungs are being squeezed, making his breathing difficult. Staring down at his daughter, his heart clenched even further. Obito looked like the spitting image of Rya, sometimes it was even too hard to look at her.

But if he was feeling like this how _would_ Obito feel?

How would she feel _every time_ she watched her reflection in a mirror?

How would she feel to _see_ her late mother in the mirror?

He shook his head, shaking those thoughts away. He really needed to talk to her before it would escalate into a bigger problem.

-:-

He took the papers from a teacher, smiling weakly, "Arigatou."

"It's our pleasure." He glanced at Obito who was still standing there with an emotionless look. "Err.. Obito-ch-" "Don't call me _that_."

Daisuke blinked his eyes in shock. That was the first time Obito showed emotion, granted it was anger but it was a human emotion nonetheless. But then a frown marred his face, "Obito-chan, you shouldn't talk to your teacher like that."

Obito blinked her eyes, chuckling ominously, something that made the two grown-ups jerk their head backwards. Such a dark, reeling voice with such a cute expression, her big black doe-eyes, shining with a sinister glint made them shiver. No child should have such an expression, trauma or not.

There were limits to behave like that and this was _obviously_ over the limits.

"Because, tou-chan, only kaa-chan and you can call me that," was her dead serious reply.

Daisuke's eyes widened, another shiver ran up his spine. "Obito-chan.." He crouched down, nodding to the teacher who walked away with a disturbed expression on his face. "Promise me you'll behave for the day. Afterwards, we'll have to talk. Promise me Obito-chan."

Obito looked at her father, really looked into his desperate, scared black eyes. She could see the same pain, the same longing in her father's eyes.

Obito gasped in shock, eyes wide.

He had the same eyes like her.

…Because her father was suffering, just like her.

So Obito did something that shocked even her. She agreed hesitantly, showing her true emotions and clutching her black shirt nervously.

Daisuke felt the stupid tears stinging in the back of his eyes, threatening to fall down. He could _finally _see the insecure, little scared girl, his little Obito, his little princess in her eyes. He had finally reached her shattered heart and now he only had to piece them together. Smiling softly, he hugged her, murmuring an apology to her, "We _will _talk about this, Obito-chan. Tou-chan will help you with _this_."

Obito hugged her father tighter, choking on her tears, "I-I don't want to go to the Academy. I want to stay with y-you."

He stiffened and forced himself to relax. "Obito-chan," He leaned backwards, watching her intently. "Try it. One day. If you don't like it then I'll tutor you myself."

She looked down, biting her lips, "A-alright.."

Daisuke sighed, wiping her tears away with a small smile, "Whatever you choose, I'll be right behind you." Squeezing her hands softly, he stood up, wiping his tears away. "It's getting late," He handed her orientation-documents, ruffling her hair affectionately, his lips twitching upwards when Obito swatted his hands away, like she would do usually.

He pushed her gently towards the building, smiling encouragingly as she kept glancing back. "You can do it!" He called out one more time.

Smiling, he pocketed his hands, and with his eyes closed he walked towards the Hokage, intent on talking to him.

Because Daisuke _will_ save his precious daughter, even if he would have to sacrifice his dream to become ANBU. There was no use to become ANBU when his daughter needed him more than ever.

For his daughter _was_ his dream.

-:-

Obito was shaking.

She was so scared.

She didn't want to be here.

…But her father, his eyes, his pain.

She couldn't let him down.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to muster her courage and knocked on the door.

After struggling to find her classroom and getting lost in this labyrinth called school, she had finally found it. Well, a nice teacher had pointed it out for her when he saw her looking around like a lost kitten.

When she heard the affirmation, she hesitated. She wondered quietly why she was scared for this meeting? Why?

She used to be a carefree girl, carefree and happy with everything.

But that was before …_that_, before the time when kaa-chan was still with tou-chan and her.

She yelped in shock when the door creaked open, revealing a stern-looking teacher, staring down at her in disdain. "Why are you still standing here?" He barked in a very scary voice.

If there was one thing he hated it were girls, especially one who didn't even dare to open a door. "What are you, mute?"

Obito looked with wide eyes at the giant hulk, tears shimmering behind her eyes as the entire class started laughing at her predicament.

**_Did he have to humiliate her?_**

Looking down, she sniffed quietly, "G-Gomen, sen-" "Atsu-sensei!" She jumped in the air, nodding quickly, "G-Gomen, Atsu-sensei.."

He had interrupted her again, barking, "I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses. Go and introduce yourself in front of the class."

"H-Hai, Atsu-sensei." She shuffled nervously in front of the desk, peeking through her lashes at the crowd and swallowed heavily, her heart hammering in her chest.

_I'm doing this for tou-chan, for tou-chan, for tou-chan…_, was the mantra she kept repeating in her head.

"What a loser." One spoke loudly, smirking at Obito. "Can't even speak.."

The rest started murmuring, agreeing with the first boy until Atsu-sensei shut them up. "QUIET!" He turned his glare towards the shaken girl. "You girl, start speaking. We don't have time for this."

Obito shakily nodded, pushing the tears back, "G-Gome-" "Stop apologizing and get to it. I'm getting impatient."

**_Did they have to put someone like a brute as a teacher for five-year old children?_**

"M-my name i-is Uchiha O-Obito. It's a p-pleasure to m-meet you all."

There were many gasps of shock and surprise when she had muttered the Uchiha name softly, trying to find the Uchiha fan on her clothing. No matter how hard they tried to find it, they wouldn't because it was at the back of her shirt.

"Finally, Atsu-sensei, can we continue the lesson. We lost a good portion of our time thanks to _her_." Another boy sneered, looking with distaste at Obito.

"I thought the Uchiha's were elite shinobi's, not pitiful girls."

Obito flinched when the voices got louder and the words meaner. They were laughing straight in her face, insulting her.

And Atsu-sensei had to stop them again, glaring at them. "_Shut up_."

Silence_._

He averted his eyes back to me, "Go and sit down."

Obito nodded, scurrying towards an empty place but whenever she tried to sit somewhere, they would sneer at her, stating the place was already taken, or they would say they didn't want to get contagious with some disease. One particular fellow student who had big white eyes, snarled at her, "I don't want to sit next to a filthy Uchiha, and even less next to a weak filth like you." His eyes were very familiar but she didn't know where she had seen them.

Obito had tried, she had tried to hide the tears but one noticed anyway, pointing at her, "Look, she's crying! She's a cry baby too!"

She hung her head down in shame. Here she was, crying in front of her class on her first day at the Academy. Her father would be very _proud_ if he saw her. Rubbing her eyes, she sniffed quietly, "I'm n-not crying… t-there is something in m-my eyes." She stuttered out, glaring weakly at the person who had called her a cry baby.

This seemed to amuse him even more, "Then what's that rolling down your eyes?"

The class looked intently between the two of them, even Atsu-sensei was curious for the outcome.

Obito took in a deep breath, ready to answer but another girl beat her to it, "Sensei, stop this! This is bullying."

The girl was a black-haired girl, with red-ringed eyes, a firm scowl on her childish face, "You're supposed to be stopping this." When their eyes met, she smiled gently at Obito, much to the bullied girl's surprise.

Atsu scoffed in annoyance, "Kurenai, in the world of ninja's there is no place for crying little girls, only the strongest will survive. If Obito doesn't want to be here then she should leave."

"But sen-" "Enough! Obito, sit down!" Atsu glared at Kurenai then Obito and started a lecture about Konoha and honor. While Obito hurried towards Kurenai, smiling shyly at the cute girl, "Thank you."

She whispered quietly, "Don't worry I'm Yuuhi Kurena-" "No talking, Uchiha!"

"Huh?"

He scowled at her confusion, repeating the same words again, "I _said_ no talking!"

"But sensei I wasn't ta-" "I said stop talking or are you deaf too?"

When Kurenai opened her mouth, Atsu-sensei glared at her, shutting her completely.

Obito felt angry. No, she was boiling. How dare this ugly brute treat her like dirt? She felt something snap in her, a familiar tingling in her eyes, the same feeling she had felt when he kaa-chan had died. Crushing that feeling, she looked down, biting her lips and effectively drawing blood out.

_Copper_, she thought in the safety of her mind.

"The first year you'll be taught everything about Konoha's history, along with the other Nations. Does anyone know the other Shinobi Nations?"

Obito hesitated, should she lift her hand or not? This was something kaa-chan had taught her with passion, explaining it with a lot of vigour. She couldn't let her kaa-chan down, she had to show them that a Uchiha wasn't a weak person because her parents weren't weak.

She would show them what a Uchiha was capable off!

Kurenai smiled softly as the shy girl lifted her hands, nervously biting her lips.

Atsu looked around, scoffing when no one was lifting his hands up. Until the shy Uchiha's hands were up. "Obito?"

Obito swallowed, licking her lips, "The are five Great Shinobi Nations, Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sunagakure, Village Hidden in the Sand, Iwagakure, Village Hidden in the Stone, Kirigakure, Village Hidden in the Mist and Kumogakure, Village Hidden in the Clouds. Of course, next to that there are smaller Nations, like Takigakure or Kusagakure. Unfortunately for them they aren't recognized as one of the Great Shinobi Nations because they haven't a great military power like the previous ones." Nodding quietly, she allowed a tiny smile to appear on her face as she remembered her mother's excited face when she had recounted the many stories about the shinobi villages.

Atsu nodded in approval, smirking at the Uchiha, "It seems you _are _worth of the Uchiha name. Very good, Obito."

Even Kurenai smiled at her, patting her arms gently, "Good job!"

Obito felt warm inside, they were finally acknowledging her and that dropped back to zero when the rest of the class sneered at her. She looked down, wondering if she did the right thing until a hand on her shoulders made her almost squeal in surprise, "Obito-chan, don't worry about the rest. They are jealous because they didn't know the answer themselves."

The said girl nodded in acceptance. "If you say so.."

-:-

Obito wanted to go back home.

Sniffing, she stumbled on the ground, pushing the annoying tears away and pulled herself up when she heard the voices getting closer. She had to get away from those voices, they would hurt her. Crying in silence, Obito flinched when her skin was ripped open the moment she hit the bark of a tree none too gently.

More laughter.

…And closer.

She hiccupped, trying to stifle them but failed. One of the voices heard it, appearing in front of her. "Here you are, coward."

Obito flinched, backing away until she bumped into someone else who grabbed her hair painfully, almost pulling it out her scalp.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"L-let go of m-me!" Obito squirmed under his grip but she cried out in pain when she felt some of her hair being ripped out. She was defenceless.

Closing her eyes, she tried to force herself away from this place, away from there mean people but another pull at her hair made her screech in pain. "S-stop p-please.."

"Why should we stop? Weren't you a Uchiha? Why don't you show us some cool fighting skill or your demon eyes?" He taunted her, pulling her hair again.

Obito gasped in shock when another girl took out a scissor, aimed at her. She started squirming even harder, shouting for help, "HELP SOMEONE! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

It was the scene with those missing-nins over again. More salty tears fell down as the girl came closer and closer. "We'll cut your hair so Kakashi-kun won't like your pretty hair."

Someone took a hold of her hands and her legs, completely rendering her disabled. She trashed with her body, gasping when someone punched her in the stomach, "What a pathetic girl and _this_ wants to be a kunoichi?"

Obito's eyes widened, a silent scream erupting from her throat. When they released her, she fell on the ground, hugging herself as she cried pathetically, no sounds leaving her throat.

"This will teach you, dumb girl!"

Another shriek, "Yeah, and stay away from Kakashi-kun!"

That was when a loud voice made them run away, "Dynamic Entry!"

The newcomer looked around, his eyes slightly wide as he observed the petite girl, collecting long silky strands of raven black hair, her cheeks stained with old and fresh tears and her hair chopped, some strands longer or shorter, obviously cut by some clumsy amateur. "W-wha-?" He knew what had happened but he didn't know what to say else.

Obito stared at the newcomer with an angry look, "Are you here to steal my clothes? Haven't you people trampled on my pride enough?"

The boy with the short black hair in the green spandex suit jerked his head back in surprise. Never in his life did he see a girl with such an ugly expression on her face. Weren't girls supposed to be smiling and looking pretty? He was taken aback by her violent reaction. "I-I.. no.."

She didn't reply, cradling her hair in her arms and then she did something that surprised him even more. Actually, it terrified him. Out of nowhere, she threw her hair in the air and started doing seals, ending it with the tiger sign, "**Fire style: Fireball jutsu**!"

The black strands scattered in the air started burning, the smell making his nose scrunch up in disgust. And then she fainted, a wicked chuckle leaving her lips before that happened.

The boy didn't know what to do. He was _stunned_.

But then his eyes widened even more as the fire started reaching the grass, the bushes and then the trees. The orange flames licked the lush green, swallowing it completely with a selfish need. He coughed heavily, waving the smoke away with his hands.

Burnt ashes were the only thing that were left in the fire's destructive path to consume and destroy everything.

And then the greedy flames turned their attention on the fainted girl, ready to swallow her in their never-ending hunger.

Without thinking he reached for the girl, picking her up and surprisingly she was very light and skinny. Her bones were prodding against his skin, making him flinch every time it bumped against him.

_Did this girl even eat?_

"Help! Fire!" He started shouting at the top of his lungs.

Thankfully, a group of masked shinobi's had appeared, dousing the fire with a water jutsu. The small boy didn't know what to do when they turned their attention to him. Simultaneously. The holes of their mask were glinting in the dark, and he shuffled uncomfortably. It was scary, really. And he couldn't even see their eyes, which was starting to freak him out but he tried his best to be courageous. He couldn't let this girl, no matter how scary she was, fall in their hands. They looked ready to swallow the petite girl cradled in his arms. But then one raised his hands, "We show no harm, little boy. Give us the girl, she needs to see a doctor."

He looked down at the small girl, who was so vulnerable, her sweaty hair sticking to her face and her face covered with black ashes, all thanks to the fire she had created and her body bruised. Something, he was still coping with because no matter how hard he looked at it, it was not normal for a five-year old to use a jutsu like that. The amount of chakra needed for that jutsu was too much for a small girl and yet she performed it successfully. The small boy sighed softly, padding towards the shinobi's, "You're ANBU right?" He asked suspiciously.

The one from before answered, "Yes, we are. Rest assured… your friend is in good hands."

It was with reluctance that he dropped the unconscious girl into the arms of a complete stranger.

Still, he had to say something, anything, "If anything happens to her…" His sentence trailed off but his eyes burned with such a passion that it slightly shocked the ANBU members. Such a small feeble child, though he was becoming a small prodigy in his Taijutsu skills, with such an amount of power hidden behind those black eyes. They knew he meant those words with all his heart, and they also knew that if anything would happen to the Uchiha girl, this boy would do everything he had to save her.

_Respect_, was what the four ANBU were feeling for this small child.

To rescue someone when he was frightened himself and then threaten ANBU members, people who could kill him with a click of their fingers, was a huge feat for a five-year old.

Nodding at the small boy, they disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the boy dumbstruck. He stared at the amount of damage done to the forest in disbelief and then at his shaking hands. He swallowed loudly, dropping himself on the ground as he gulped in air. It took all of his willpower not to crumble underneath their scrutinizing stares.

He allowed himself that moment of childish fear, that moment of pure helplessness because next time he vowed to get stronger and keep her safe, because there _won't_ be a next time.

"Gai!" A voice shouted and the said person whirled around, smiling shakily at the teacher. Other teachers and students behind her back, observing the place with awe and shock. Whispering about a demon with red that spewed fire from her mouth.

_How much imagination can someone have?_

"Tsuki-sensei! There was a youthful girl and she was bullied by some unyouthful children. Then whoosh, she threw her hair in the air and did these things," He showed the teacher some sloppy hand seals, "And then fire erupted from her mouth, like this huuuuge," He opened his arms, _showing_ how large it was, "It moved to the trees and then to the girl, I rescued her quickly but then youthful masked ninja's appeared, sprouting water from their mouths and took her to the hospital!" He inhaled deeply, rubbing the back of his head. It was weird, when he had found the girl in that small clearing, all thoughts about youth and whatnot had left his mind. But now, his mind was working again.

Unfortunately for Tsuki, she didn't understand a thing Gai had said, and it irked her that he kept using youthful more than ten times in one sentence. The only thing she had understood were; girl, bullies, jutsu, fire, ANBU and hospital. But that was good enough. But next to that, he was a very sweet boy who didn't have any family and the orphanage could only do much. They were understaffed and more children kept coming, thanks to the stupid Second World Shinobi War. Glancing at the small boy, she saw how shaken up he was by this event, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, she smiled gently at the him, "Don't worry. She'll be fine with ANBU. Come with me, I need you to describe this girl for me."

Gai nodded quickly, smiling brightly at his favourite teacher. "Hai, Tsuki-sensei!"

She led him to a separate room, taking a small file from her desk which included all the new students from this year. "Now, Gai-kun, try to describe me how the girl looked like?"

"Umm.. she had unyouthful short black hair, someone had cut her youthful hair, with youthful black eyes."

Tsuki frowned, that was a very familiar trait. "Did you see something specific on her clothes?" A suspicious feeling rumbled in the pit of her stomach.

Gai frowned, thinking… "Oh, the youthful girl had this weird thing sewed on her youthful back, a white and red light bulb-thingy."

Tsuki sweat dropped at that explanation. "..You mean the Uchiha fan?"

"Uchiha..?" After some time, he continued, "Oh! The unyouthful people who keep glaring at everyone!"

…

Should she reply on this?

"...Err, Gai-kun, you shouldn't say this to them."

Gai nodded, "Hai, sensei!"

Somehow she had a feeling Gai would get in a lot of problem with the Uchiha's. "Good enough, …I think." Flipping through the files, she stopped at a particular bright smiling five-year old girl with long, glossy black hair. "Is this the girl?"

Was it even possible to see the stars in someone's eyes?

Because now, she was seeing them in Gai's eyes. "That's the youthful maiden!"

She hummed, closing the book, much to Gai's dismay and stood up. "Alright, I'll be reporting this to the Hokage. Don't worry, you friend will be safe."

He nodded, his short coup bopping up and down with a blinding smile. _I need to buy sunglasses or his smile will _literally_ blind me_.

"Good, now, let's get you back to your class while I'll deal with this."

"Hai, sensei!"

-:-

"Hokage-sama, urgent matters!" A frantic woman called out in distress.

Hiruzen stiffened, his shinobi instincts kicking in as he sensed his surroundings. He relaxed when nothing dangerous seemed to be near him or Konoha. Then _what_ was the problem. Looking at his secretary, he frowned slightly, "Akiko-chan, what's wrong?"

"Uchiha Daisuke is here to see you!"

Hiruzen sighed softly, "Then why isn't he here?"

This seemed to stop the frantic woman, blinking her eyes at him. Why did he choose this woman to become his secretary?

Ahn, right, she allowed him to slack off with his paper work, something his previous scary secretary didn't allow. Good secretaries were very hard to find.

"I'll call him in, Hokage-sama." With a small bow and red cheeks, she left the room, another person taking her place in.

He bowed, his eyes switching from the ruby to onyx gems, clearly in a distressed situation, "Hokage-sama. I heard about my daughter and came as soon as I could."

"Daisuke-kun, this is a very serious matter."

Stiffly, "I know.."

"Follow me." They walked in silence towards the hospital, many eyes boring holes in the back of their head.

_"I wonder where the Hokage is walking to?"_

_"Yeah, look at his stern face."_

_"And why is a Uchiha with him?"_

_"Didn't you hear?"_

_"..Hear what?"_

_"It seemed that the daughter of the Uchiha had gone crazy."_

_"Crazy?! Good lord!"_

_"I know right. My son told me about her demon eyes. She seemed to have snapped…" _After some torturing moments, _"And tried to kill her fellow students, using ninja magic."_

_"Well, my daughter said that the girl cut her hair with a bloody kanui-" "Kunai." "Yes, that, and then tried to kill them."_

Did those civilians really think that he wouldn't hear their whispers? Clenching his fists, he glared at the gossiping women, his Sharingan activated, "You don't know a thing about my daughter._ So shut up or I'll make you_." He snarled at them and watched with slight satisfaction as the women dispersed, squealing in fear.

"Daisuke-kun, it isn't really smart to threaten the civilians."

Daisuke sighed softly, "I apologize, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen let it slide, though his apology wasn't sincere.

And it was with a suffocating silence that the two shinobi's, young and old, walked towards the hospital with a serious air around them.

_Obito-chan, be safe.._


	6. Chapter 5: Clashing Emotions

**Dear readers, I'm sorry I took so long to update this but I'll try to update it more. It's just that I lost my inspiration on this story and continued with my other ones. I literally forced myself to write this. I hope you will all like it and review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Clashing Emotions**

_~ Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor. - Sholom Aleichem_

"Obito!" A worried shout penetrated the absolute silence. The small girl turned to look at her father and stared back at the window, looking at the three heads of the Hokages. She wanted to be alone for a bit. When she woke up, she felt such a headache it was killing her. Then she saw her reflection, blood-shot eyes staring at her with no emotions present in her eyes. Briefly, she wondered if she looked like this to other people.

Her father was worried for her and it ached her heart. Warmth enveloped her and she saw her father, his beautiful onyx eyes red and puffy, he …had been crying? Shaking her head, she locked his eyes with his, anger surging through her, "I hate the Academy. I hate that place. I hate it!" Quieter, "You made me go there…"

Guilt and pain, "I'm sorry, Obito-chan. Kami, I'm so sorr-" "Tou-chan, it's alright. I've decided to keep attending the Academy."

"Sure, I'll teach and tra- What? You still want to attend the Academy?" He was in shock. Obviously.

"Yes, I'll show them that a Uchiha never gives up. K-Kaa-chan w-would wa-ant the s-same…" She looked away, eyes tearing up but she stubbornly kept them at bay. No way would she cry.

He nodded, stroking her cheek fondly, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Tou-chan, don't apologize, you had nothing to do with this." Smiling gently, she grabbed her father's hand, "I'll make you proud, I'll make kaa-chan proud." She opened her arms and hugged him tightly, fearing that he might vanish. She wanted him close to her, she would protect him. She would make her mother proud of her. She would become a Uchiha that everyone would like.

But her hair, "Tou-chan, how long does it take to get my hair long again…?" Her hair was her mother's remembrance, she cared for her hair, brushed it, washed it. She was disappointed in the fact that she had this bowl-shaped cut. It reminded her of a certain person but she couldn't quite grasp it.

Why was she thinking about tight spandex suits…? That was down-right hideous and scary.

Daisuke frowned slightly, "There is a special chakra therapy to make your grow faster."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief, she didn't know there were methods to make your grow faster.

"Really."

She tapped her under lip, "How much does it cost?"

She wasn't stupid, she knew that her father was working his ass off to receive money after her mother's death. Of course, he had never voiced such things to her but she knew it, she could see it in his eyes, the struggle and the stacking problem after problem. When she saw the hesitation in his eyes, she sighed softly, "It's alright, tou-chan, I prefer to grow it naturally. Who knows what kind of negative effects it would bring." Smiling softly at him, she nodded, wrapping her arms around him. "Besides a bowl-shaped cut like this isn't bad either." She giggled softly when her father chuckled.

Then it hit her that there was another person in the room, looking over towards him, she noticed that he was the Hokage, his Hokage robe and hat already donned over his body. He smiled softly at her, his wrinkles creasing slightly, "Hello Obito-chan, how are you feeling?"

Said girl nodded meekly at the presence of a mighty and respected Kage. "I'm feeling better now, Hokage-sama."

"Good, that's good to hear. Now I heard you got into a fight with your fellow classmates." She nodded slightly, her father squeezing her slightly, "Give me their names and I'll be expelling them from the Ninja Academy."

Obito tilted her head, thinking about the bullies who went too far. They hurt her beyond imagination and then cut her precious hair that her mother loved so much. She clenched her fists in anger, her nail digging into her palms, "Akano Tsuki, Hikako Sayane and Muchio Fukatamo."

Hiruzen nodded, memorizing those names in his head. Things like this wasn't expected from his future ninja's, he would rather have them expelled, no matter how strong they were, he would not tolerate such behavior, it was uncalled for.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Daisuke spoke, releasing his daughter as he bowed for his superior. "Thank you."

Hiruzen smiled warmly at the father, "That is no problem at all, Daisuke-kun. I'll be leaving the two of you alone." He turned around and walked to the door, turning the knob open, he glanced behind him, eyes fixated with Obito, "It's a strong personality you have there, Obito-chan. I'm sure your mother would have been proud to see her daughter unwavering pride as a Uchiha and a loving daughter." He nodded again and disappeared behind the closed doors.

Father and daughter looked at each other, their lips twitching upwards as they relished in their company.

-:-

When Obito came back to the Academy many students ignored her, whispers from demonic-girls ranging to a monster penetrating her conscience but she wouldn't let it get to her. Her father had tried many times to tutor her but she was stubborn about this, she would finish the Academy and show everyone what a Uchiha was capable off. She wouldn't fail her father nor her mother.

Today was another day for Shisui where she heard the whispers follow her back, never leaving her alone until she could literally hear it in her head, trying to crack her sanity, even then she wouldn't let it get to her. She had a promise to fulfil to her precious people.

Tugging on her hair, which was still cut like a boy, she frowned unhappily, ignoring the sneers from her fellow classmates as she walked in the classroom. She walked to her usual spot in the back row where she could notice everyone and what they were doing. She didn't trust them to be behind her, in fact, she didn't trust anyone, all but one person.

"Obito-chan!" Kurenai's happy voice reached her ears, Obito looked at the cute adorable girl who as still her friend despite the many ugly things going on about her.

"Kurenai-chan." Obito replied softly, a tiny smile plastered on her face. She was happy that she had one friend, she could even call Kurenai her best friend, a true friend. Her father had suggested her to invite Kurenai over for a lovely dinner. She was still unsure about it whether she should invite her or not. Of course, their friendship would benefit from it, bonding even more.

Kurenai smiled brightly, "I've got you something." Slipping her hand inside her school bag, Kurenai took out a hair clip, a flowery red hair clip that sparkled beautifully. The smile still present on her face, she fixed her bangs out of her eyes with the help of the clip and leaned backwards to admire her handiwork. "You look cute, Obito-chan."

The Uchiha girl was still shocked at Kurenai's friendly act, her eyes wide as she touched her clip. Looking at the black-haired girl she smiled softly, "T-Thank you, Kurenai-chan." She sniffed softly, her voice laced with gratitude. When her eyes flickered back to the red-eyed girl, she smiled shyly at him, her face flushed, "Thank you, Kurenai-chan."

The girl placed her hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, squeezing it gently, "You're welcome."

"Quiet now, lesson is about to start." Atsu-sensei shouted loudly, glaring at the two talking girls. After the traumatizing event he still treated Obito like before. When Kurenai had yelled at him for being a brute towards Obito, he had replied firmly with stern eyes, "I'm not going to sugar-coat her, Kurenai, so you better open that mouth of yours when I ask a question, _understood?_" He really was like a militant, commanding and shouting as if he was talking to adults who were preparing for war, or maybe it was that fact.

They were preparing the new Academy students for war.

She gulped, looking at her friend Kurenai, and then to the teacher. If that was true then there was a high probability that her father had to obey his superior and fight for his country, something she dreaded. She did _not _want her father to die, she did _not _want to lose him, she wouldn't be able to cope his loss too. Would they be cruel as to send the students to war too? She knew what war did to people, especially hopeless people who couldn't find another solution. Her throat felt heavy and her hands started sweating as she thought about the many possibilities that may turn into a disaster.

Everyone that she loved; her father, Kurenai and her clan, it could all disappear in a whim for war was like a broom, cleaning away all the trash.

Clenching her fists, she looked over at her friend and then her teacher. How could a measly little girl change that? How could she change the fact that war was going to rip away more of her loved ones?

Her eyes widened at the childish idea and yet it sounded plausible, maybe, possibly, perhaps, there was a slight chance that if she became Hokage she could change this all. She could form an alliance with the other villages and war would never appear again, it would perish into the world of obliviousness.

Determination surged into her black pools and she vowed to herself to become a worthy Hokage candidate, one that all the villagers, ninja's and civilian alike, would acknowledge. She knew she had a long way, a very _looooooong _way to go but the end results would be to her utmost advantage. She would bring peace to Konoha, to the entire Shinobi Nations.

Kurenai nudged her to snap her from her thought but it was too late, "Obito! Pay attention!" Atsu-sensei barked in annoyance, glaring at his spaced-out student.

The dazed student bowed her head, "Gomen, Atsu-sensei, it won't happen again."

He grunted in irritation and turned his back to her, continuing his lessons about chakra affinities and their advantage. Obito narrowed her eyes, taking notes from everything he said, although she had read it in one of her mother's book, it was better to be prepared than to be sorry, was her father's motto.

-:-

During lunch, Obito and Kurenai walked to their secluded spot, next to an ancient sakura tree where a swing was latched onto the firm tree bark. The Uchiha sat on the swing, looking down at her friend, who sat opposite from her, eating from her bento, "Ne, Kurenai-chan, would you like to come over for dinner? Afterwards we could train…?" Her voice ended in a quiet whisper as her shyness took over but she stubbornly kept her gaze on her friend who looked surprised at the offer. Sweat was pouring down her face, she hoped Kurenai wouldn't say no, it would shatter her confidence even more.

"I would love to Obito-chan! But I'll have to inform my parents about it." She frowned, scratching her cheek and then smiled at her, "We can go to my house after school is done."

The Sharingan-user nodded, extremely delighted that her friend accepted her invitation. She was sure her father would love it if she brought a friend over. "That sounds acceptable, Kurenai-chan." She took her bento and opened it, grimacing when her father made another attempt at cooking. Really, he should quit because his cooking was horrible, no, it was like poison. Her stomach growled in agitation, begging for food but she wasn't going to try it.

Kurenai, seeing her friend's face, leaned over to look at her friend's bento, her face turning green when she saw a mash of many things, "What is wrong with your father? Your food looks ready to eat you!" She shrieked in disgust, taking the chopsticks that were lying neatly beside the prepared food. She proceeded to prod at the food and jumped backwards when it sloshed loudly, the sound disturbing her to no end.

Obito giggled quietly, "Kurenai-chan, I think Food-san doesn't like to be poked."

The other black-haired girl sweat dropped, "You think?" Looking down at her bento, she placed Obito's bento on the ground and switched it with hers, "Let's share our food."

"B-But Kure-" "Shh. Obito-chan, I'm almost full beside it would be a shame to throw it away. Kaa-san is a great cook, you'll love it." Kurenai interrupted her friend with a warm smile, taking a bite from the delicious rice with grilled fish pieces in them, along with vegetables, something that her mother always mixed with her cooking. She found it mandatory for every child to eat vegetables, and thus she tried to put it in all her recipes.

Obito's eyes softened, "Thank you, Kurenai-chan."

"Don't mention it! Let's eat up before the bells would ring."

Quietly but in peaceful harmony the two started eating, ignoring the harsh whispers with their respective glares that was coming from the other students.

-:-

Obito wrung her hands nervously as Kurenai rang the doorbell, waiting for one of her parents to open up the door. After a few moments the door opened and revealed a giant man, who resembled Kurenai a lot. He had black hair, and very distinctive ringed, red eyes, along with a very prominent jaw line, wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with what appeared to be slightly longer sleeves than usual, shinobi sandals, his forehead protector which he wore like a bandanna, and a flak jacket.

He arched his eye brow when he noticed Obito, his eyes narrowing, but when he looked at Kurenai, the harsh glare was gone, "Kurenai-chan, aren't you coming in?"

"No tou-san, I'm invited to eat dinner with Obito." She pointed at her friend with a bright smile.

The said girl bowed in respect, "Konnichiwa Yuuhi-san, I'm Uchiha Obito and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kurenai's father nodded, impressed at her formal and polite greeting. Smirking slightly he inclined his head, already liking this Uchiha girl, "The pleasure goes to me, little Obito-chan."

His daughter grinned widely, pleased that his father had accepted the girl, normally he would make a fuss about the impolite and snot-nosed brats that called themselves ninja's but it seemed he liked this one. She was right by befriending Obito, she really was a kind-hearted and passionate girl who loved to become a worthy kunoichi. Continuing with her grin intact, "Afterwards I'll be training with her and her father. Is that alright with you and kaa-san?"

He smiled softly, "Sure but make sure to arrive early."

"Got it! Let's go Obito-chan! Bye tou-san!" She pulled her friend's hand who bowed hastily to Kurenai's father, "Have a good day, Yuuhi-san!"

He stood there, watching his daughter and Obito ran hand in hand, laughing loudly until their figures disappeared from his view. He turned around and walked back in his house, smiling softly. It seemed that this year's bunch were going to be talented.

-:-

When Daisuke had seen Obito with a friend, his heart almost stopped. He had never thought his little daughter would make a friend so soon, let alone bring one back home. This made him so happy, he couldn't resist smiling widely for the entire time. Fortunately for him and the two fresh Academy students, he had bought prepared food, which only needed to be heated up. He knew he sucked in cooking but back then when Rya still was alive, he didn't need to cook but time had changed, and now he was forced to learn how to cook.

"Welcome to our humble home Kurenai-chan." He greeted his daughter's friend warmly, ruffling Obito's hair and moved back to the kitchen, his daughter following him quickly.

"Tou-chan, did you cook?" She asked quietly, hoping that he wouldn't be offended by it.

He shook his head, "Nope, I ordered some food, I just need to warm it up. Go to your friend, I'll be done in a minute."

When Obito had left, he looked at his over, wondering how long it was needed to cook the chicken and the rice. He fumbled with the over and cursed when it didn't want to budge. Starting to lose his temper, he summoned a wisp of fire on his hand and held the chicken upside down, grilling it nicely. This may be a weird sight to any outsider but to Obito and him it was a normal occurrence.

Never in his life did Daisuke think that cooking could be this hard.

When Obito and Kurenai had decked the table, Daisuke came with the nicely grilled chicken, the smell making your mouth water. Finally, after the rice and juices were placed on the table, they took a seat and started digging in their food.

"Itadakimasu!"

Surprisingly, Kurenai found this very good and she commented on it. She found it weird when Obito's bento tasted like dirt and the chicken tasted like heaven, "Uchiha-san, your cooking is awesome." She complimented the Uchiha adult who chuckled at that, even Obito giggled, causing Kurenai to tilt her head in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" She wondered aloud, staring at Obito for a reply.

Her friend's giggle turned even louder, "Kurenai-chan, my father didn't made this, he ordered it. You know how his cooking skills tastes like, right?"

"Oh." She looked at Obito's father and giggled too, joining Obito as her friend's father pouted at them, crossing his arms, "I'm working on it. Give a man a break would you." He glared playfully at the two of them as their laughter increased by volume, his eyes softening at his daughter who was finally starting to look normal. It was a slow process but he was glad that his daughter was resembling the one from before the accident.

After dinner, the trio cleaned and washed the dishes, and went outside to Obito's private training ground, "You really have this place all for yourself…?" Kurenai asked in awe. She would want something like this in her backyard too, it would make training so much easier.

The Uchiha child nodded meekly, "Yes, if you like you can always come here and then we can train together."

"Really?! I would love to!" She replied giddily, blushing when Daisuke chuckled at her excited posture. He waved her worry aside, "Don't feel ashamed, Kurenai-chan." Smirking, he looked at the duo, "Now, since I have my duty-off for a huge amount of time, I'll be training Obito-chan. If you want you can always join us Kurenai-chan."

The girl happily nodded since back at home her parents were busy with being a shinobi and a kunoichi. "I'm glad with this offer, Uchiha-san."

"Good, it always start right after the Academy hours, you can stay over for dinner." He clapped his hands and smiled sadistically, enjoying the way the two shivered at his look. He would have so much fun with them, _errr_, training, he meant training. "Start by running ten laps around the training ground."

Kurenai's jaws slacked open, regarding the place and then Obito's father with disbelief, "Are you serious? This place is large!"

Obito sighed softly and shook her head, "He isn't, let's just get this over with." He pulled the still wide-eyed girl with her, obeying her father's command. Her muscles protested at the running but she forced herself to ignore the pain and push her limits. She had a wish and dream to fulfil. "Come on, Kurenai-chan!" She encouraged her friend who was huffing and puffing. Granted she wasn't faring better but she was forcing herself to move while Kurenai was running at a snail's pace, "Faster!" She urged her friend with a tired smile, hoping the encouragement would help her friend.

After the ten laps Kurenai fell face-first on the ground, groaning in pain, "Kami, I can't feel my legs."

Daisuke felt a bit sorry for the two, "I brought ice-cream!"

Immediately the two children whipped their head towards him and he had to admit, it looked downright creepy.

-:-

Day in, day out, the duo would train together, increasing their laps every month by one and having a friendly spar to gouge their fighting style. Daisuke had warned them not to overdo it since their bodies were still growing so they would occasionally keep the amount of laps for three months straight and increase it afterwards. As for the academic grades, they were starting to improve too, rapidly so, and had marked the two as the geeks of the class.

Well, Obito found it better than being labeled as the dead-last.

Especially Atsu-sensei was the most pleased with their increase in skills. But that didn't mean that he would give make their lives easy, instead, he became even worse, forcing them to do the more advanced techniques from their first class.

On one of her academy days, Obito met a person that she had tried to avoid for the past couple of months. It seemed that this unfortunate day their fate was mixed.

Once again Kurenai was walking alongside Obito, who was whistling happily, twirling her short hair with her fingers. "Kurenai-chan, what do you think tou-san will give us? He had said it would improve our training."

"I don't know, it could be anything." The red-eyed girl spoke, shrugging her shoulders but then her eyes widened when she saw something green coming towards them, more like dashing. "Obito-chan, he is com-" Her words were cut short when suddenly a boy wearing a spandex-green suit appeared in front of the duo, holding Shisui's hand as he stood in front of her, hearts in his eyes.

"My youthful flower, finally after six months I have found you." He exclaimed loudly, other students watching the show with amused and disgusted eyes. "Let's get stronger together and fill the world with our youthful strength, together we'll defeat any unyouthfulness from this youthful world., together we'll be shining youthfully!"

Obito could only shrink in embarrassment at the way the boy was proclaiming his love for her, her eyes wide as saucers.

Kurena face-palmed herself, wondering how humanity became like this. "I can't believe this." She muttered under her breath, peeking at the weird dude with the spandex-suit. His fashion sense was horrible, it made you want to gouge out eyes with your own nails. Having enough of this scene, she stepped in, knowing that Obito was too nice to tell him off. "Gai, can you release her? You're traumatizing her."

The boy with the bowl-cut frowned at that, "But I'm showering her with my youthfulness…" His frown deepened even more, "Shouldn't that make her happy?"

Obito licked her dry lips, tugging on her hand, "P-please Gai can you release me?"

Slowly, the boy released his hold on her, dropping his hands on his side. He had thought this girl would like to be his friend but it seemed he was wrong. Turning around he walked away from the duo, hands limp beside him, he could hear the many sneer that were aimed at him but he couldn't care about them. He would show them what a youthful shinobi was all about.

The Uchiha girl felt sorry for the boy and hesitantly she walked after him until Kurenai stopped her, "What are you doing? Don't you want to get rid of him?" Her eyes flickered back to the retreating figure of Gai and then back at her friend. "Isn't that why you were avoiding him?"

"Y-yeah…but Kurenai-chan…he is lonely…just like us." Mustering up her entire courage, she ran after him, hoping that she made the right choice.

She heard Kurenai follow after hey, "Hey! Wait up for me, baka!" and smiled inwardly, she was doing the right thing. She had seen that look in Gai's head, he wanted a friend, just like she had wanted one. But she had gotten Kurenai while Gai had nobody because of his extravagant personality.

"Gai! Wait!" Obito shouted loudly, ignoring the confused stares from the students. The boy stiffened and turned around, his eyes wide in saucers, "O-Obito-chan?" And then he noticed Kurenai behind Obito, breathing deeply as she leaned on her knees. "I wondered if you would like to be our friend?"

Gai's eyes widened even more and with a happy shout he engulfed the two girl in a tight hug, screaming from the top of his lungs about the youthfulness that was blossoming in the two girls. Kurenai could only glare murderously at Obito who was laughing sheepishly, hoping that she would live this through.

That was the start of a youthful friendship that blossoming between the trio.


End file.
